Revived
by Game2002
Summary: An old enemy is revived... Not much to say in the summary... Just read and see. Completed
1. Default Chapter

I'm back writing again! I really hope someone will read this story and review. Please! I always wanted to be like other writers, getting more than a hundred reviews!

* * *

**REVIVED**

One normal day in Onett, Roy and Fox walked into a café and sat down at one of the chairs. Roy notices a napkin on the table with some writings on it. He says, "Hey look! The last person here wrote a haiku on his napkin." So he begins to read the haiku, which writes:

_I came here to wait,_

_For my cool boyfriend,_

_But he did not come,_

_So I got pissed off and went back home._

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" cries Roy out loud after reading the haiku. "Do you know what I'm thinking!?"

Fox replies, "The last line has too many syllables?"

But Roy says, "Lilina wrote is haiku! I'm supposed to meet her here four hours ago! She can't wait anymore so she left! I ruined the date!!!!"

Outside, the two electric mice, Pikachu and Pichu, are taking a stroll through the town. "All right," Pikachu says. "We're supposed to buy new light bulbs. What a waste that Falco had done. He mistaken the bulbs for eggs and cracked them all!"

Pichu says, "He should wear glasses."

"Yeah, but he still claims he has keen vision, jut like all birds of prey. But he's watching too much TV, so eyesight is going down."

"Why don't we go to that store? Let's buy some bulbs there."

In the store, two mysterious figures saw them coming. "They're here," one of them said. "Let's act quick." They beat up the storeowner and toss him into the closet. Pikachu and Pichu come into the store and ask the 'storeowner', "Do you have some 100-watt light bulbs?"

"Yes we have," replies the storeowner. "Wait here."

Pichu notices a big fat cat in the corner, "That cat of yours is really fat and big!"

The storeowner says, "Yeah, he's an expert mouser."

Just then, a mouse runs across the floor and the storeowner tells his cat to catch it. The cat pounces at the mouse, only to slam headfirst into the wall.

"Expert mouser... Yeah right," says Pichu.

The storeowner got the light bulb for Pikachu. "See if it's the one you're looking for," says the owner as he gives Pikachu the box. Pikachu opens the box and takes out the bulb. Then bulb electrocutes Pikachu! But being an electric mouse, he isn't bothered by the electricity.

"How come you didn't get zapped!" exclaims the owner.

"That's because I have electricity stored inside me already, that's why," replies Pikachu.

"Darn!" says the owner angrily. "I should've thought of this!"

The storeowner takes out his disguise, revealing him self as Pix.

"You!" cries Pikachu.

Then the fat cat burst open, revealing itself as Pork in disguise.

"You too!" cries Pichu.

Pix says, "It's time to die!"

The two electric mice quickly run out the store with the two Space Pirates chasing them. They run across the street, running and bumping down anything in their way. Pix sees some bicycles for rental and asks the owner, "I'll rent your bicycle for a while!"

So Pix got onto a bike and zooms after the mice. Pork also rents a bicycle, but when he sits on it, it collapses due to his weight.

Pikachu and Pichu run across the street in panic and Pix is behind them and is firing laser beams. The two of them jump out of the way of a laser beam and it hits a fire hydrant, causing water to burst forth and into Pix, thus changing him into his cursed form, a chicken. Being a chicken in his current state, he isn't able to ride a bike so he crashes. Pikachu and Pichu continue running, but Pork got in front of them.

"Got you!" says Pork.

The two mice blast him with their electric attacks.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

After getting zapped, Pork lost his consciousness and walks around awkwardly, and finally he falls into the manhole and a splash is heard.

The two mice see an angry chicken coming after them with a knife, so they continue running. A cow, which is actually Pork's cursed form, climbs up from the manhole and accompanies Pix the chicken. The two mice run into a toy store, so the two villains run in also. They looked around but couldn't find them two. If they have looked closer, they can see that Pikachu and Pichu are hiding among the stuffed dolls, pretending to be one.

After a while, a little girl tells her mother, "Mommy, I wanna buy that Pikachu and Pichu doll! It's so cute!"

"You're right," says the mother. "They're so cute!"

So they bought the two 'stuffed dolls' and returns to their home.

"EEEEEEEEEKS!!!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!"

Then Pikachu and Pichu run out the house.

Pikachu says, "Phew... That was quite a run. Let's get back home quick."

In a base hidden somewhere even I don't know, Pix and Pork, now in their normal form, enters it.

Pix says wearily, "Darn... We lost track of those rats. They're too elusive."

Pork says, "True... All those running made me hungry."

"All you think of is eat."

"That's how I get my strength."

They enter the main room and were surprised upon seeing something.

Pix says in amazement, "Tha... tha... ta... that's....!"

Punk tells him, "Yes, it indeed is him."

Pork asks, "Where did you find him?"

Punk replies, "Death Mountain, where else?"

Pix says with joy, "With him, we will have a chance of beating the Smashers!"

Punk says, "Yes, I'm sure of it. It is time for him to take revenge."

Then Punk laughs evilly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

One morning, during breakfast time...

"All right! The last piece of pancake!" yells Peach. "Who wants it?"

All the men gather themselves around her, each yelling, "GIVE ME!!!! GIVE ME!!!!"

Peach yells back, "Then catch it!" Then she throws the pancake high onto the ceiling, and it stuck there."

Marth looks up and says, "How are we gonna get it down?"

"Like this," Kirby answers him as he flies up and pulls down the pancake. He is about to eat it when Yoshi quickly grabs Kirby with his tongue and swallows him.

Captain Falcon screams in horror, "EEEEEEK!!!!! YOU ATE KIRBY!!!!! YOU CANNIBAL!!!! YOU ATE MY PANCAKE!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Yoshi starts to shake uncontrollably. "Are you all right?" Dr. Mario asks him, but Yoshi falls to the floor and rolls around painfully. Finally, Yoshi spits Kirby out. Kirby seems to have a full stomach, he says, "Your stomach contains lots of undigested food! What a meal inside!"

After a while, the kids leave the house for school. Young Link reminds Ness, "Remember the soccer ball, we need it for PE class."

"Oh! I forgot it back home!" says Ness who then runs back home.

Nana shouts to him, "Don't take too long! We have to get to school fast!" Then Kirby got out the soccer ball from his mouth, "I have the ball here." Nana runs after Ness, shouting, "Ness! The ball is here! Come back!"

The day passes and nothing happened. When nighttime comes, the phone rang and Bower picks it up, "This is not Pizza..."

"Hey! It's me!" interrupted Dr. Mario, who is on the phone.

"Oh, sorry," apologizes Bowser.

"Never mind. As you can see, it's raining outside and I'm done with my hospital work. Can you come pick me?"

"All right, I'll tell it to Captain."

Bowser tells CF that Dr. Mario wants to be picked up at the hospital because of the rain. CF got into his car and sped toward the hospital. Finally he got to the hospital and picks up Dr. Mario. They are driving towards home when they notice two bright lights behind their back.

"Did you see that thing following us?" asks CF.

"Yeah, it indeed is following us," replies Dr. Mario.

"Whatever it is, I think that guy lives in the same street as us. That's why he's following us."

But suddenly, their car is hit by something!

"What was that?!" exclaims Dr. Mario.

"It appears that we're blasted by some energy beam!" replies CF.

Then the light following them starts to attack their car! CF drives at full speed, but the pair of light follows his car everywhere!

"Darn it!" cries CF angrily. "If only this car has some weapons on it! Now we must rely on speed if we want to survive!"

They were driving around aimlessly, and before they know it, they crash into an old warehouse. Dr. Mario asks in panic, "What do we do now?!" CF replies, "Damn! The car engine has died down due to the impact with this metal wall!"

The pair of light catches up with them and starts bashing their car like no tomorrow! The two of them scream in horror. "We must contact the others!" screams CF as he quickly pulls out his cell phone which has a mini monitor on it.

Back in Smash Mansion, the phone rings. Parry presses a button on the phone and a monitor shows up, showing the image of CF. "Hey, Cap'n! What's taking you so long to fetch Doc?"

"Help!!!! At the warehouse near the harbor! We're in trouble!" screams CF. Then the image disappears. Parry thinks to himself, "He says trouble... That mean I should contact the others!" The parrot wastes no time in pressing the fire alarm. Upon hearing the fire alarm, everyone runs around screaming at the top of the voice, "FIRE!!!! FIRE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!" They all run down the stair wildly and all tumbled on each other.

Parry calms them down, "Hey, there's no fire."

"Then why did you press the fire alarm!?" yells Falco angrily at the talking parrot.

"You see," Parry explains. "I picked up the phone from Captain just now, saying he's in trouble."

"Can we believe him?" asks Samus in doubt.

"Of course you have to believe me!" the parrot assures her. "I saw all that happened on the phone with a screen! I see Captain and Doc inside a battered up car."

"Looks like they in serious trouble," says Fox worried.

Luigi says, "But we don't know where they are."

Parry tells him, "I remember he said warehouse in the harbor."

Then it came to Link, "I know! That's the old ship warehouse at the harbor! We must rescue them immediately!"

So all the men and Samus got into their limousine and zooms off at full speed. The ones staying behind are Peach, Zelda, the kids, Yoshi, and the three little Pokemon. DK stayed behind too, because he didn't hear the fire alarm just now due to hearing problems, so he remained in his room, not knowing all that happened jut now.

* * *

What is it that is attacking CF and Dr. Mario? Find out in the next chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

* * *

Captain Falcon and Dr. Mario are hiding behind some crates, trying to escape the thing that attacked them. "I can't believe it's him," says Dr. Mario in a scared tone. "I swear I saw Marth cutting him into pieces," added Captain Falcon.

Suddenly, the crates are smashed away by the thing and it approaches them. CF and Doc made a run for it. The thing bashes around wildly, destroying everything in sight. When there is no more place to hide, CF suggested that they fight back.

CF runs toward the thing and smashes it with Raptor Boost and Dr. Mario throw vitamin pills at it. The thing doesn't seem to be hurt by their attacks, so it knocks them away with its hand. CF jumps into the sky and plunges downward its head using Falcon Kick. The kick knocks the thing to the ground, but its arm grabs CF and throws him away.

Meanwhile, the other Smashers are zooming towards the warehouse. "We're almost there!" says Fox.

The thing had CF and Doc cornered. "Now to finish you both!" says the thing in a frightening voice. Just then, the Smash limousine crashes through the wall and charges straight into the thing, knocking it the ground.

"We're hea to save-a you!" says Mario in his usual accent.

"Are you all right?" Roy asks them.

"Well, just right" replies CF. "But we still have to deal with him."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Punk jumps down from the ceiling. "You guys are going to get what you've done long ago!" With the lights on, the Smashers got a clear view of the thing. They all gasped, "RIDLEY!!!!!!"

Indeed, it is Ridley. His left eye is like a cyborg's. His left arm is mechanical and his tail has three fingers at its tip (Think Doc Ock from Spider-man). The rest of his body also looks like machine.

"He should be dead!" cries Bowser.

"I killed him already!" cries Marth also.

"But I found his remains," Punk tells them. "So I was able to rebuild him. Now he is going to take revenge!"

**Now following my story tradition. Whenever facing a big enemy, this will happen...**

!!!!!!!!!BOSS BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!

RIDLEY

!!!!!!!!!BOSS BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!

Ridley says evilly, "This is for what happened that time!" His tail strikes forward and grabs Bowser, lifting him up to the air.

"Bowser!!!!" shout the Smashers in panic.

"Don't worry! I still have one free hand!" Bowser tells them. "Koopa Fire-Burst!" The koopa pulls out a Molotov cocktail out of nowhere and throws it at Ridley's head. Ridley screams and drops Bowser to the ground. Link, Marth, and Roy charges forward and stabs his body with their swords, but instead of piercing through, the swords bent! "You cannot cut through my metallic body!" Ridley tells them.

Ridley left arm transforms into a sword! He strikes his arm... I mean sword... at them, but the three swordsmen does a back flip to jump over the strike.

Samus blasts a missile at Ridley. The missile hits him, but it isn't enough to scratch him. Ridley's left arm transform into a gun and starts firing bazooka shells. The explosion sends the Smashers flying everywhere.

Ridley flies straight towards Mario and grabs him. "Now die!" he tells Mario evilly. Mewtwo quickly blasts Shadow Ball at Ridley, making him drop Mario. Ridley swipes his sharp claws at Mewtwo, but he quickly floats up and hits Ridley in the chin, followed by blasting an energy beam in his face. CF and Ganondorf jump into the sky and kicks downward at his head, smashing him to the ground. Ridley gets back up and swings his tail at CF, who quickly jumps backwards to avoid getting hit. Ridley proceeds to pick up a steel piece and throws it at him. Just as the steel approaches him, CF unleashes a powerful Falcon Punch, sending it flying back into Ridley and smashing him into the wall.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco is dealing with Punk. Punk uses his ninja techniques to create illusion of himself and moving around very fast. "We'll never be able to get a clear aim of him!" complains Falco. Punk starts firing lasers at them, but they quickly put up their reflectors to reflect it, and it happens to hit right back into Punk! Punk collapse to the ground, and immediately, Fox and Falco starts bashing him and throw him out the window.

Ridley opens his mouth and breathes fire everywhere, setting the entire place on fire.

"We're never be able to defeat him!" cries Roy.

"Right!" cries Luigi in fear. "I should've stay home in the first place!"

Samus looks up at the ceiling, "I've got an idea!" She turns to Link, "I need your help! Use your hook shot and grapple the steel girders above Ridley!"

Link did as she said, and Samus also grapples the girder using her grapple beam. "Somebody keep his attention away!" she yells.

Mario taunts Ridley, "Ova hea! Ya big-a ugly thing-a!" Ridley keeps firing beams at Mario, but he keeps on evading it and deflecting it with his cape.

The other Smashers are using all their strength to pull down the entire ceiling using Link's hook shot and Samus's grapple beam. "We might need to give the ceiling a good blasting!" she says. Bowser quickly pulls out his Koopa Fire-Burst and throws it up towards the ceiling. The ceiling explodes and steel girders all fall down. Ridley looks up just in time as the girders all collapse on him. The weight of the girders is so heavy that the floor breaks open and everything falls into the sea below, as this warehouse is built above the sea.

**BOSS DEFEATED!!!!!!**

The Smashers walk over to the big hole on the floor and look into the sea. "Yeah!" shouts Samus in joy. "We drowned him!"

"HOORAY!!!!!!!"

Then Luigi interrupts the cheering by saying, "The limousine is broken..."

"Never mind," says Doc. "We can walk home on feet. Walking is good for you."

Having said that, the Smashers walk out the warehouse and into the starry night, towards their home.

Outside the warehouse, Punk gets back up and says, "What happened? Are those Smashers dead yet?"

Then Ridley rises up from the sea. "Whoa! You surprised me!" says Punk. "Did you get them?"

"Grrrrr..." growled Ridley. "Someday... someday... I will get them! Gack!" He starts coughing and finally coughs a fish out of his mouth. "I WILL GET THEM!!!!"

* * *

_THE END_

-

-

-

-

-

**The dog greedily accepts the evil offer so that he can get rid of his enemy, the cat.**


End file.
